El almohadón de plumas
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: Hace poco que se casaron. Se aman profundamente pero no lo dicen. La muerte planea sobre ellos y ya no hay nada que hacer... Es muy difícil de resumir. Basado en el original de Horacio Quiroga. Alice/Jasper.


**La historia original y que yo me tomé el atrevimiento de modificar es propiedad de Horacio Quiroga. **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**.**

Esto es algo extraño y solo quiero dejar una **advertencia** antes de que comiencen a leer. **No** es un cuento con final feliz, más bien es un cuento que se caracteriza por el morbo y jugar con la psiquis humana. Así son todos los cuentos de Horacio Quiroga y yo no cambié lo esencial de la historia.

Nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

**El Almohadón de Plumas, a Twilight version**

**.  
**

Su luna de miel fue un largo escalofrío. Ella era pequeña, frágil y llena de energía y vida, su cabello negro, corto y revoltoso la hacia ver como un pequeño duendecillo. Él era alto, musculoso pero no en exceso; su cabello rubio caía lacio hasta sus hombros y sus ojos azules siempre semejaban a dos trozos de alguna piedra preciosa, fría y dura como su carácter, el cual muchas veces heló las entusiastas ilusiones de su compañera. Ella lo amaba profundamente y sabía que él le correspondía en silencio.

En abril de ese año se casaron y durante tres meses vivieron una dicha especial. Sin duda Alice hubiera deseado más demostraciones de afecto y más ternura por parte de su serio marido, pero ella sabía que él había sufrido mucho y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se abriera a ella.

La casa en la que vivían tenía mucho que ver en los estremecimientos que le recorrían el cuerpo. Blanca, grande y fría. El patio con columnas y estatuas de mármol le hacían creer que se hallaba en una especie de palacio encantado, un frío y, a veces tétrico, palacio. Al cruzar de una habitación a la otra sus ligeros pasos hallaban eco en toda la casa, como si un largo abandono hubiera sensibilizado su resonancia. Solo en contadas ocasiones se sentía feliz en esa casa, ocasiones que coincidian con la presencia de Jasper.

Y así, en ese extraño nido de amor, Alice pasó el otoño. Cada día paseaba por la casa y los jardines, sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba, mientras esperaba la llegada de su marido. A pesar de todo ella no se había resignado aún a abandonar sus antiguos sueños, pero sentía como con cada día que pasaba se alejaba de ellos.

No es raro que adelgazara, haciendo que su pequeña figura pareciera aún más frágil. Había tenido un ligero ataque de influenza que se arrastró insidiosamente por días, Alice parecía no reponerse nunca. Una tarde pudo finalmente salir al jardín con la ayuda de él, pero se limitó a mirar indiferentemente a un lado y luego a otro, toda su energía desvanecida. De pronto Jasper le pasó una mano por la cabeza y le revolvió tiernamente el cabello desordenado, y Alice comenzó inmediatamente a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Lloró largamente todo su espanto y temor, redoblando el llanto cada vez que Jasper la acariciaba para tranquilizarla. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño se las arregló para esconder su rostro en el cuello de él, donde, luego de tranquilizarse, se quedó largo rato, sin moverse ni decir ni una palabra.

Ese fue el último día que Alice estuvo levantada y al día siguiente amaneció desvanecida. El médico de ellos, que era el padre de la joven y cuyo nombre era Carlisle, la examinó exhaustivamente ordenándole finalmente calma y descanso absoluto.

-No sé –le dijo a su yerno en la puerta de la calle, su voz era baja y preocupada-. Está demasiado débil y no me explico como, no tiene vómitos ni nada… haré lo que pueda por curarla hijo, mañana volveré a ver como está –dijo intentando sonar positivo pero su frente estaba marcada por la preocupación.

Jasper asintió quedamente y murmuró un "Gracias" antes de entrar nuevamente.

Al otro día Alice estaba peor. Carlisle inmediatamente fue a verla y constató que tenía una anemia severa y que para horror de todos avanzaba rapidísimo, de forma inexplicable. Alice no volvió a desmayarse, pero era visible que se acercaba a la muerte con cada minuto del reloj. Todo el día el dormitorio estaba con las luces encendidas y en pleno silencio, excepto cuando, de tanto en tanto, entraba alguna visita. Edward, su hermano menor y su novia Bella, quienes la adoraban y estaban destrozados por los eventos. También Emmett, su hermano mayor, y su mujer Rosalie, la cual era gemela de Jasper y que en ese momento le ofrecía a su hermano su apoyo, mientras dirigía miradas de profunda pena a la moribunda. Y también su padre, Carlisle, y su amorosa madre, Esme.

La mayor parte del tiempo Alice dormitaba y no se enteraba de nada, mientras que Jasper prácticamente vivía en la sala, siempre con todas las luces encendidas. Con frecuencia entraba en el dormitorio y se paseaba silenciosamente a lo largo de la cama, sin quitar sus preocupados y profundos ojos de su mujer.

Pronto Alice comenzó a tener alucinaciones, confusas y flotantes al principio, y que descendieron luego al ras del suelo. La joven, con sus ojos, antes brillantes y chispeantes, desmesuradamente abiertos, no hacía más que mirar fijamente la alfombra o el espacio vacío frente a ella. Una noche se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Y luego, con el rostro sudado y una mueca de horror, comenzó a gritar desesperada.

-¡Jasper! ¡Jasper! –clamó, presa del espanto y sin quitar los ojos de la alfombra.

Jasper corrió a su encuentro, y al verlo aparecer, Alice dejo escapar un alarido de horror.

-¡Soy yo, Alice, soy yo!

Alice lo miró con extravío, miró la alfombra, volvió sus ojos a él, y después de largo rato por fin se serenó. Esbozó una sonrisa rota y tomó entre las suyas una de las grandes y fuertes manos de su marido, acariciándola con dedos temblorosos.

Sus alucinaciones siempre eran lo mismo. Pálidos y terribles vampiros de ojos rojos que la observaban y le sonreían siniestramente desde sus posiciones en la alfombra. Nunca se movían, pero le decían mudamente que iba a morir desangrada.

Carlisle volvía cada día y en varias ocasiones trajo a varios colegas con la intención de descubrir algo nuevo, pero era inútil. Allí, delante de ellos, había una vida que se acababa, desangrándose día a día, hora a hora, sin tener idea de como. En la última consulta Alice yacía sin moverse mientras ellos tomaban su pulso, pasándose de uno a otro la muñeca inerte. La observaron largo rato en silencio y todos, excepto su padre, salieron hacia el comedor. Carlisle permaneció junto a su hija pequeña, observando impotente como su vida se consumía sin que él pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, besó su frente y finalmente se retiró.

-Pst… -se encogió de hombros desalentado uno de los médicos-. Es un caso serio… poco hay que hacer…

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Jasper, a todos y a nadie, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Su Alice se moría y él solo podía observar como se consumía.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de él. Se volteó y vio a Edward dirigirle una mirada de comprensión. La familia de Alice, su familia, también sufría todo eso y aún así le ofrecían su apoyo. Asintió lentamente para comunicar que comprendía y luego se sumió en una solitaria melancolía.

Alice fue extinguiéndose en su delirio de anemia, el cual se agravaba en las tardes y siempre remitía en las primeras horas. Durante el día no avanzaba su extraña enfermedad, pero cada mañana aparecía lívida, casi muerta. Era como si únicamente durante la noche se le fuera la vida en nuevas alas de sangre. Cada mañana tenía la sensación de tener un millón de kilos encima de su cuerpo menudo y consumido. Desde el tercer día este hundimiento no la abandonó más. Ya casi ni podía mover la cabeza. No permitía a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper, que le tocaran la cama, ni que le arreglaran el almohadón. Y así continuaba consumiéndose, mientras sus terrores crepusculares avanzaban en forma de monstruos bebedores de sangre, acercándose a ella lenta y sigilosamente, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre brillando de deseo, anunciando su muerte.

Finalmente perdió el conocimiento. Los dos últimos días deliró sin cesar a media voz, mencionando entre exclamaciones ahogadas sus monstruos. Las luces continuaron siempre encendidas en la habitación y la sala, dando a todo un acertado toque fúnebre. En el silencio agónico de la casa lo único que se alcanzaba a oír eran los, cada vez más débiles, murmullos delirantes que salían de la cama, y el rumor ahogado de los incansables pasos de Jasper y alguno de sus amigos y familiares. Las caras devastadas por una enorme tristeza daban cuenta del conocimiento de todos sobre la situación. Alice se moría y nada se podía hacer.

El funesto día llegó al fin y Alice exhaló su último suspiro. Como el matrimonio no había contratado una sirvienta a pedido de la hiperactiva joven, Bella se ofreció amablemente a ayudar con las penosas tareas que seguían a continuación. Después de deshacer la cama vacía, miró atónita y extrañada el almohadón.

-¡Jasper! ¡Carlisle! –llamó sin elevar la voz-. En el almohadón hay manchas de sangre –arrugó la nariz ya que el olor aún era bastante fresco y le molestaba.

Jasper se acercó primero y observó allí donde Bella había indicado. Efectivamente, a ambos lados del hueco que había dejado la cabeza de Alice, se veían unas manchitas oscuras.

-Parecen… picaduras –conjeturó Bella que es quien estaba más cerca. Carlisle observaba intentando atar cabos.

Antes de que los dos hombres allí se decidieran a moverse, la joven de cabello marrón intentó levantar el almohadón, pero inmediatamente lo dejó caer y se lo quedó mirando, lívida y temblando. Sin saber por qué, Jasper se estremeció y se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

-¿Qué hay? –murmuró con voz ronca.

-Pesa mucho –logró articular Bella, aún temblando de horror contenido.

Jasper lo levantó y constató que Isabella tenía razón: pesaba inmensamente. Salieron con él y toda la familia allí reunida lo siguió. Sobre la mesa del comedor Jasper cortó la funda y envoltura con un tajo. Volaron las plumas superiores, dejando al descubierto _eso_. Bella dio un grito de horror y se ocultó en los brazos de Edward quien intentó tranquilizarla a pesar de que sentía que iba a vomitar. Todos estaban igual. Allí, entre las plumas, moviendo lentamente las patas velludas, había un animal monstruoso, una bola viviente y viscosa. Estaba tan hinchado que apenas se le pronunciaba la boca.

Todos estaban conmocionados, aún más al recordar los últimos murmullos de la moribunda sobre vampiros que le chupaban la sangre.

Noche a noche, desde que Alice había caído en cama, había aplicado sigilosamente su boca –trompa, mejor dicho- a las sienes de la joven, chupándole la sangre. Las picaduras apenas eran perceptibles. Al principio la remoción diaria del almohadón había impedido su desarrollo, pero desde que la joven no pudo moverse, la succión fue vertiginosa. En tan solo cinco noches había vaciado a Alice.

Estos parásitos de las aves, diminutos en el medio habitual, llegan a adquirir en ciertas condiciones proporciones enormes. La sangre humana parece serles particularmente favorable, y no es raro hallarlos en los almohadones de pluma.

* * *

.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ô,ô**

**Morboso, ¿no? Aunque estoy segura que el original está mejor, hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la esencia del cuento e incluír a la vez a los Cullen con sus propias características.**

**_-¡¡Dejo en mi perfil un link al cuento para quienes lo quieran!!_  
**

**Como dije antes, el cuento es de Horacio Quiroga. Si alguien quiere leerlo se lo recomiendo enormemente. Pero les advierto que la mayoría de los cuentos no son para gente muy sensible. Todos los que he leído han terminado con la muerte del protagonista o de algún personaje importante y esto generalmente luego de horribles sufrimientos, físicos o psicológicos o ambos. ¿Lindo no? xD**

**En fin, desde que releí este cuento quise reescribirlo y este es el resultado.**

**Y **_NO_** va a haber segunda parte.**

**.**

**Porfas, dejenme algún review, así les haya gustado o lo hayan detestado. Las críticas me ayudan a mejorar. **

**Solo les pido respeto a la hora de dejar un comentario (la mayoría es así, pero no esta de más aclarar)  
**


End file.
